Iffrita Noah
Iffrita Noah is the former Queen of Chaos. She is from the Noah clan and has a daughter, Miya, with the Regis Nex. She abducted her foster son, Ninoorut Noah, from his mother Demon Serin, to raise as her own son (though this caused the Regis to suspect that Ninoorut was not his true son, which led to her eventual death). Appearance Iffrita is quite beautiful. Iffrita dresses in a medieval and Grecian style. Her face looks constantly tormented; however, as a teenager, she was a kind and happy person. As a teenager, her clothing had soft colors, making her angelic-looking, while as an adult, her clothing is darker and somber, showing the change in her personality. She started out dressing conservatively until she tried seducing Jae-Hyuk (Nex) her clothing became more suggestive which Depore pokes fun at. Her beautiful appearance is nothing but a façade as she had been using the Noah Clan's modification abilities to change her appearance as her true face was truly horrendous and ghastly to look at as her unsightly appearance shocked and disgusted all the nobles who came to her execution. Personality As a teenager she is shown an kind and innocent, getting easily embarrassed when Jae-Hyuk sees her underwear. After becoming infatuated she clings to Jae-Hyuk and does everything to gain his attention. When Serin is reunited with Jae-Hyuk; Iffrita becomes distraught after finding them sharing an intimate kiss. She starts to dress more provocative hoping to seduce him to her whims. Shao Shao took advantage of Iffrita's weak demeanor and finally pushes Iffrita too far (in a sense of irony an older Iffrita psychically beats Shao Shao whenever she messes up). When she was a little girl her father hid the memories of Navarus killing her mother. Upon her memories reawakening she becomes cold-hearted and uses her cousin, Mikhail, who has loved her since childhood, to seek revenge. Ever since her memories returned she has become very twisted and vile to the point where even Caladbolg a very twisted person himself was sickened by her vile nature. She has a habit of mutilating herself due to jealously and when thing don't go her way, this trait became apparent during to her execution when she was publicly biting her own body due to stress. Her obsession with Nex is to the point where she was willing to break Depore in order to get close to Nex completely disregarding the consequences of her actions as Depore's powers were drastically weakened after the incident giving Caladbolg an advantage over his brother due to Depore's weakened state thus putting Nex and Chaos itself in great danger. One of her most defining traits is her lack of shame, despite claiming to have never betrayed Nex, she has in fact repeatedly betrayed his trust over and over again hurting and nearly destroying the lives of everyone around him, including Nex himself causing irreversible damage to an uncountable amount of people. Twenty years later, Iffrita has become tormented with trying to keep herself and her son Ninoorut from being overthrown. It is revealed she worked with her father to trick Nex in the past into thinking he was Ninoorut's father and running Serin off. She is not emotionally stable and throws angry fits whenever plans do not fall according to her calculations. Overall, she is unhappy and cannot gain Nex's love, as he still loves Serin despite imprisoning her. History Iffrita was shown as a happy child who spent most of her days playing with her cousin, Mikhail. It is briefly mentioned she had a loving family at one time. At some unknown point in her childhood, Iffrita's mother, Aisha, was falsely accused by Demon Clan's Head, Navarus, as a traitor and threat to the kingdom. Aisha was taken by the guards and Navarus had her executed. When Iffrita learns about her mother's fate she rushes to the capitol of the Demon Kingdom and pleads with the guards to let her see her mother. A young Serin approaches Iffrita and brushes the girl's concern off as a hindrance and that she should leave. (Serin's actions may have planted the seed of resentment towards her in future years). To lesson the child's distraught, Jihaad erases Iffrita's memories of discovering her mother's execution so that she may continue living in a harmonious, though falsely carefree life. However, this is not the last time Iffrita is made to feel distraught as Mikhail leaves, refusing to accept Navarus's actions since it takes away Iffrita's free will. Plot It is revealed that in the past Iffrita Noah was the one who framed Serin for betrayal as Serin had no intention of running away. It was because of Iffrita's and Caladbolg scheme that caused everyone, even Nex to doubt Serin's actions, forcing her to run. When Serin was on the run Iffrita had been saved by Serin who sought her help as no one would shelter her as Nex had her marked as a traitor. Originally she planned on assassinating her due to her jealously but when her child turned out to be stillborn she decided to kidnap and abduct Serin's child in order to cling onto Nex. She had her baby's horn removed and successfully stole Serin's child right after birth by having her nanny inject her with drugs and hired a skilled doctor to implant the Noah clan's horns onto Ninurta in order to pass him off as her son while at the same time hiring skilled mercenaries to kill Serin. Powers & Abilities The Blessing of Noah: Dragon's Manifestation: A shock-wave that shoots out from Iffrita and draws the enemy back. The attack takes on the form of a dragon, and Iffrita begins to form into a demon-like appearance, similar to a dragon (her pupils turn into catlike slits, her horns appear bigger, and her skin turns black). Master Manipulator: Iffrita is a master manipulator and schemer. She was able to frame Serin for betrayal forcing her to run and abduct Ninooruta from Serin while at the same time disguise him as her son without anyone knowing for many years. Even the most experienced soldiers and veterans were deceived by her tactics, such as Nex, Serin, Bi-Hyung, and Depore. Body Modifications: She is able to use the Noah Clan's ability to modify her appearance though this comes at a great risk as he features began to decay and become ghastly to look at once the stress of her execution began to catch up to her. Magic User: Iffrita is a skilled magic user as she was capable of using magic circles to trap and break Depore though at the time Depore was wounded and not at her full strength as the magic circle reopened Depore's wounds. Noah's Clan Blessing Celestial Change: Iffrita can use the Noah clans ability of transformation even though she is not as strong as Mikhail with the help of high quality magic stones though at a cost of a severe price. With it she can transform into a specific person though it requires three conditions 1: Needs to be female 2: Must be in same age group 3: To see her everyday over a few years. If these conditions are cleared breath, tone, the use of spells, and even spiritual tone is the same to the point where even the Regis's Depore cannot tell the difference. 'Necromancy: '''When disguised as Serin, Iffrita proved herself to be a skilled necromancer rivalling Serin as she was able to use undead zombies to break Depore making Owen and even Nex himself unable to believe anyone but Serin was capable of doing this. Relationships Regis Nex Iffrita's husband. Iffrita fell in love with Nex upon their first meeting back when they were teenagers. He was still going by Jae-Hyuk at the time and had rescued her when she tried to save her mother's heirloom. Her obsession with him continued to grow until all her thoughts were consumed with her devotion to Nex and desire to keep her title as the crowned queen. Though she finally won the man by running off his first fiance and true love, Serin, her marriage is not a happy one. She finally got the title as queen, but the Regis barely acknowledges her existence and she is made to look foolish with her futile attempts at trying to gain his attention. It is revealed in the past she was even willing to fake sleeping with Nex in the past in order to become his fiance. It was in fact impossible for her to be pregnant with Nex's child since they did not have any intimate relations. She was willing to even kidnap and abduct another woman's child in order to cling on to Nex. It was through Iffrita's actions that caused Nex to change from a kind-hearted cheerful person to a cold-hearted ruthless man that trusts no-one. To add salt to the wound, after Ninoorut flees the kingdom Iffrita is branded a traitor as well and Nex has her incarcerated. Iffrita begins to self-inflict wounds to get Nex to pay her visits, however, the visits are frigid as Nex practically tells her that it doesn't matter whether she die by mutilating herself or is executed. He claims she is a traitor by lying about Ninoorut being a false heir which Iffrita hysterically claims he will regret harming the boy since he is of Nex's blood-line. In the end Iffrita met her death at the hands of the man she did everything to get. Demon Serin Ifriita once deeply admired Serin even bringing her flowers when she was ill. However once she remembered the truth about her mother's death along with the fact that Serin had not helped her save her mother she grew to deeply loathe her. Her hatred and jealously for her grew once she realized that Nex has always loved Serin alone and will never love anyone else. She was willing to even frame Serin for breaking Depore in order to make Nex lose faith in her. Despite the fact that she had her life saved by Serin, Iffrita was willing to completely disregard this and attempt to assassinate her as soon as possible only stopping due to the fact that her child was stillborn. Mikhail Noah Her cousin, the two were very close growing up until Mikhail left the family because he couldn't live with the knowledge that the family wasn't going to reveal the truth about Iffrita' mother's staged betrayal by the Demon Clan that led to her execution. Mikhail acts the role as her protector and always views the girl with tenderness, and she shows comfort in his presence. After learning the truth of her mother's death, Iffrita grows cold and uses her newfound knowledge of Mikhail's affections towards her against him in order to gain help in becoming queen. He argues that she shouldn't use his love against him, but lust finally wins out and the two have sex. Iffrita tells Mikhail her first child would be his. When she heard Mikhail died in the battle against the Night she did not feel saddened in the slightest showing that she did not him love at all. She was willing to even pass off her and Mikhail's child as Nex's showing that she was willing to even use his child as a tool in order to get closer to Nex. Ninoorut Noah Iffrita's son, the father is still unknown but Iffrita is dead-set determined to not let the boy's lineage be tested. Iffrita shows a possessive nature towards her son to keep her title as queen more than a mother's love. While she shows more concern for his title as prince, Ninoorut does care for his mother, but doesn't necessarily approve of her. In future chapters a softer side of Iffrita is shown as she tenderly cares for her son in his adolescence. The Iffrita of the past is shown as a loving mother and has yet to be plagued by Nex's watchful eye and whispers of treason in the kingdom. Despite Iffrita's vile and twisted nature she does indeed deeply loved Ninurta to the point of willing to confess her own vile sin of abducting someone else's child despite the consequences would be certain death. It was in fact her love for Ninoorta that made her acknowledge her sins which allowed her to finally realize the wrongness of her actions which brought pain to everyone. Miya Noah Iffrita's daughter with Regis Nex, Iffrita shows little motherly affection towards the girl and all attention is focused on Ninoorut. She is concerned when the princess goes missing, but otherwise doesn't seem overly concerned in her daughter's actions. Miya does love her mother and almost takes a death blow by her father when he tries to use his undead abilities to attack Iffrita. Jihaad Noah She's very close to her father and the two often plot together. A teenage Iffrita would bow to his command and despite questioning his plots she would never rebel against him. Iffrita formed an alliance with her father to help him in his desire to gain more prestige by manipulating Nex into seeing Serin as the enemy. Both share worries that the Regis will discover they both lent a hand in helping to arrange Serin's current imprisonment. Ironically Iffrita's greatest fear of being executed like her mother is what happened to her at the end, at the hands of the man she did everything to get, showing that all of her action's along with her father's ended up with the two of them losing everything. Quotes *"''It's in a man's nature to favor the child of the woman he loves. Even if he knows it's a lie..." ''- Iffrita to herself on Serin, in Chapter 13. *"My father has finally changed the Regis' mind!"'' - Iffrita to herself, in Chapter 74. *"I don't want to be protected while doing nothing. I also want to lend my strength. I'll do my best to not cause any trouble. So, please?" - Iffrita pleading to Jae-Hyuk, in Chapter 33. Chapter Appearances Trivia *Iffrita acts more of a mother to Ninoorut than Miya, despite the certainity that Miya is Nex's daughter. *It is uncertain who Ninoorut's father is, although she told Mikhail her first child would be his. It is later confirmed she is Ninoorut's foster mother. *Ironically despite claiming to love Nex and wanting nothing more to be by his side Iffrita is the one who caused the most suffering in Nex's life. Her actions forced Serin to run away, broke Depore leaving him unable to properly fight against Caladbolg, kidnapping Serin's son forcing Ninooruta to live most of his life in pain, loneliness, and doubt, and in doing so directly caused the Second Magnanix putting all of Chaos in danger. In a way she is directly responsible for most the suffering in the series, possibly surpassing Caladbolg. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Noah Clan Category:Deceased Characters